


Testing

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BDSM elements, Begging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Punishment, Sharing, Smut, Whipping, humiliaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Minoru Suzuki is in a relationship, but is discovering that his partner may not be as loyal as he hoped leaving herself open to manipulation by Los Ingobernables de Japon, specifically Sanada
Relationships: Sanada Seiya/Original Female Character(s), Suzuki Minoru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Testing

They were staring at her. She could feel it. Almost as if they were looking into her soul. It was rather unsettling. Sure enough when Kaho looked over her should to confirm her suspicions she was met with the unrelating stares of Hiromu Takahashi and Bushi. And they looked utterly unrepentant at getting caught, simply keeping their gazes on her as she attempted a haughty sneer to tell them in no uncertain terms she wasn’t interested in their attentions. Hiromu just got an indulgent smirk as he said something to Bushi from the corner of his mouth that made the masked man laugh. They were throwing Kaho off. Most didn’t have the nerve to eye her so blatantly. Everyone knew she belonged to Minoru Suzuki and kept a wide berth from his newest paramour.

However it appeared the Los Ingobernables de Japon members either didn’t fear her lover or weren’t afraid of the repercussions of their actions. She was startled when a hand came on her waist and she spun, a smile springing to her lips as she was brought into Minoru’s side.

“What’s bothering you pet?” Minoru asked as he brushed his lips across hers in a mark of possession.

“They’re staring at me.” Kaho said with a pout. “Its unnerving.”

Minoru’s head rose, glare on his face as he looked to find who was bothering his woman. His eyes finding Hiromu and Bushi, still staring at them, made him pause. His sharp mind ran through possible actions to their transgression and consequences to said actions. It was guaranteed to be nothing but a headache to rile up the ungovernable ones. They may be a smaller faction, but they would come hard and not stop until they were victorious. It was a trait he rather admired about them. There was a tenuous truce between the two factions at the moment. Each staying out of the other’s way. Minoru’s eyes dropped to Kaho, their attention making him question her. If there was one thing LIJ were good for, it was labeling girls who were available for their attentions. The fact that two of them were so blatantly watching her, in front of him no less, was raising doubts in Minoru’s mind. Perhaps Kaho wasn’t as loyal as he hoped.

“Pay them no attention my dear.” Minoru said pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Keep your distance and you’ll be just fine.” His words were a double edged sword, issuing a warning he hoped Kaho was smart enough to understand. From this point on he would be keeping a very close eye on her.

Leaving Kaho behind Minoru walked over to Hiromu and Bushi greeting them with a dip of his head.

“Is there a particular reason you are staring at Kaho?” Minoru asked fixing them with his penetrating stare.

“I was wondering how her lips would feel wrapped around my cock.” Bushi said with a smirk barely getting the words out before Minoru’s hand was clasped around his throat and squeezing it tightly.

“Make no mistake Bushi. I will happily choke the life out of you if you’re going to be disrespectful.” Minoru spat pushing the masked man away with a sneer.

“Bushi, don’t be rude.” Hiromu chastised his friend, sending a placating smile at the sadistic man.

“Please excuse Bushi. Sometimes he speaks before he thinks.” Hiromu said.

“I would suggest you give me a reason that is not going to make me murder you with a smile.” Minoru suggested.

“She’s an attractive woman.” Bushi said with a shrug. “You know that. Otherwise you wouldn’t be with her.”

“I do know that. What I don’t know is why you two are eyeing her as if she is available.” Minoru repeated.

“Maybe she is.” Hiromu responded softly, a smirk on his lips that gave Minoru pause.

“Is she?” Minoru asked staring deep into the darkness of Hiromu’s eyes.

“I believe so.” Hiromu said. “Sanada certainly thinks so.”

“Sanada as well?” Minoru asked surprised. He hadn’t noticed the playboy of LIJ paying undue attention to Kaho. She certainly hadn’t mentioned it. It made him wonder what else he may have missed. There was so little that surprised him. He didn’t like it.

“I’ll leave you gentleman to it then.” Minoru said. “Should the status quo change I would expect a courtesy call.” Bushi and Hiromu nodded in agreement watching as the leader of Suzuki Gun returned to his girlfriend’s side, pulling her under his arm and leading her back towards the locker room.

“I wouldn’t want to be in her shoes right now.” Bushi muttered rubbing his hand over his throat where Minoru’s fist had been clasped.

“You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Bushi.” Hiromu said as the two headed towards their own locker room. “You’re going to get yourself murdered.”

Back in the Suzuki Gun locker room Kaho stood nervously before Minoru as he watched her with shrewd eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me Sanada had been paying undue attention to you?” Minoru asked sharply watching her reaction. She was skilled he would give her that. If he wasn’t paying such close attention to her expression he probably would have missed the tick at the corner of her eye as she was caught off guard with the question.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t want to cause trouble for some simple looks.” Kaho said softly.

“Yet you were quick to inform me about Hiromu and Bushi looking at you. Why is Sanada different?” Minoru asked.

“He’s not. I just didn’t think it was important.” Kaho said.

“Everything is important.” Minoru snapped. “You belong to me. You do not keep things like this from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes MiSu. I understand. I’m sorry.” Kaho apologized quickly.

“Your failure to inform me about Sanada’s attention has led the Ingobernables to think you are available for their attentions.” Minoru said. “Are you?”

“No!” Kaho vehemently protested. “Only to you MiSu. Only you, I promise.”

Minoru stared at her coldly for several tense moments before slowly nodding. “Make sure it remains that way.”


	2. Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaho fails to resist Sanada

“Am I being punished MiSu?” Kaho couldn’t help but ask as she struggled to keep her cries inside as MiSu methodically brought the belt down on her back and buttocks. 

“Why would you be getting punished Kaho?” He asked calmly. “Have you done something to deserve punishment?”

“No I haven’t.” Kaho said. “But it seems like you’re angry with me.” She winced as he landed a particularly vicious blow to her ass followed by another in quick succession. 

“Maybe I just felt like hurting you.” MiSu said nonchalantly. “Is there a problem with that?” 

Kaho shook her head quickly a sob of relief almost escaping as she heard the belt drop to the floor. Things had been good for a few days. The tensions that had arisen from LIJ’s attentions on her had faded and things seemed to be back on track. Kaho had been on her best behavior keeping to Minoru’s side as much as possible. Her only transgression would have been in not telling Minoru about Seiya Sanada’s continued attentions. Or mentioning that she may have slightly encouraged his flirting. Kaho really couldn’t help it. Sanada was such a contrast to Minoru she was drawn to him. Model good looks and polished manners. So different to the wildness that came with Minoru. But Kaho had been very careful to keep Minoru in the dark about those interactions. 

The pain she had just undergone had her questioning if he was aware, but she quickly brushed that thought aside. She was pretty confident that Minoru would call her out immediately if she broke his rules. So she took his words at face value and accepted that he was just in one of his moods and needed to let his sadistic side out to play. Kaho was prepared for these occasions. She knew what being with Minoru entailed. 

When he took her, it was from behind and it was rough. His forearm pressed against her throat as he pulled her back against him as his cock pounded into her relentlessly. Kaho gasped around his arm, struggling to get a satisfying breath while Minoru’s free hand rubbed at her swollen clit, bringing her an overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain as he fucked her to orgasm. Pulling out of her, Minoru spilled his seed on her back, pushing off and heading into the bathroom to start a hot shower. Kaho followed him gingerly, sighing as she stepped into the water, the sting reminding her of her wounds as Minoru carefully washed each lash. When the shower was over he applied cream to her body as he always did after their sessions before tucking her into their bed and leaving her to nap. 

As Minoru closed the door behind him he resisted the urge to return to their bedroom and strangle the whore. She thought him stupid. That he was unaware of the dangerous line she was walking. Kaho seemed to think him blind. That he didn’t see the way she panted after that pretty boy. Yes that was punishment. She just didn’t need to know that yet. He was biding his time to unleash his full wrath. To see if Kaho was going to be stupid enough to cross that line she was dancing around. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sanada pushed. He was like a shark smelling blood in the water and knew Kaho was ripe for the taking. And it was only a matter of time until the others circled as well. They knew Sanada had her in his net. Once she fell to him the others would be on her. Minoru was morbidly curious as to whether she would fuck them all or if it was just Sanada who had caught her eye. 

Kaho was on her best behavior for a few days. According to Minoru it may not have been punishment, but she definitely did not want to incur his wrath and see what a real punishment from an angry Minoru entailed. She had been lucky thus far, not crossing over into a full onslaught punishment yet. She aimed to keep it that way. So she kept close to Minoru’s side always in his sight, striving to prove her loyalty. She tried to ignore the constant staring. One of the Ingobernables always seemed around, watching her. All of them except the one she wanted. It seemed Sanada had lost interest and that upset her. His flirting had ceased, in fact he barely even looked in her direction. That did not sit well with Kaho. She was used to men’s attention. She was not used to them ignoring her. Especially after giving her signals that they were interested. She stared at herself critically in the locker room mirror wondering if something had changed in the past few days to make her unattractive to Sanada. 

Two days later with no changes in his behavior and she wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. She was fuming as she walked through the hallways with Minoru before his match and they passed right by Sanada who didn’t so much as glance in their direction. His attention was focused solely on the girl he was flirting with. Giving her the smile that he used to send Kaho’s direction. The girl wasn’t even that pretty. Kaho was much prettier she thought with a scoff. As soon as she left Minoru at gorilla position she was storming towards the LIJ locker room. She was not going to tolerate being dismissed. How dare he ignore her? 

She didn’t even bother to knock, shoving right through the door driven by her anger. She stopped in front of Sanada hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. Kaho sputtered indignantly as he huffed a sigh of impatience and turned irritated eyes up at her. 

“Can I help you?” He asked derision clear in his words. 

“You’re ignoring me.” Kaho pouted going so far as to stomp her foot. 

“So? Do I owe you attention?” Sanada asked. “What have you given me to make me give a shit about you?” 

Kaho was at a loss for words for a moment. She wasn’t expecting such brutal hostility. Kaho had been sure he liked her. Was interested in her. She had expected to lead him on and turn him down flat. Never had she expected their roles to be reversed. She was suddenly acutely aware that she was surrounded by the entire LIJ stable, none of whom looked overly happy with her barging into their sanctuary. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention back to Sanada. 

“I…I thought you liked me?” She asked tentatively, no longer sure of anything. 

She had never felt more on display than she did in that moment as Sanada leaned back in his chair and ran a critical eye over what seemed like every inch of her body, his expression doing nothing to ease her nerves. 

“You’re hot. More trouble than you’re worth though.” He said with a shrug, and Kaho’s face heated as the other members laughed at his assessment.

“I’m not trouble.” Kaho debated hotly. 

“You belong to MiSu sweetie. That is nothing but trouble.” Hiromu spoke up.

“I belong to nobody.” Kaho said angrily. 

“Should I ask him that? Would MiSu tell me to go ahead and fuck you because you don’t belong to him?” Sanada asked with a smirk. 

Kaho stayed silent not sure how to respond. She didn’t want to deny Minoru, but she was in too far now. Her mind and body wanted this elusive man that was rejecting her. Kaho did not handle rejection well. She was determined to make him want her. To have her. 

“It doesn’t matter. “ Kaho finally said. “I am my own woman. I do as I wish.” 

“And you wish to do me?” Sanada asked archly. “Too bad you don’t get a say in the matter. I fuck who I want when I want. I’m not quite sure I want to fuck you.” 

“You did a few days ago.” Kaho said sullenly. 

“Is that why you came in here all fired up? Because I didn’t give you any attention for a few days?” Sanada laughed. “You really are a desperate whore aren’t you?” 

“Can’t live without having men panting after her every move.” Evil said derisively. 

“I don’t pant after women honey.” Sanada said simply. “They pant after me. So why don’t you get the fuck out of my locker room and go back to Minoru.” 

“No.” Kaho said flatly making a laugh escape Sanada. 

“No?” He asked in disbelief. 

“No.” She confirmed. “You want me. I know you do. I’m not going anywhere until I get what I want.” 

Sanada looked around at his brothers with a smirk. This couldn’t have played out any better. Ignore the bitch for a few days and she was beating down his door to get with him. Now it was time to see just how deep she was in.

“Don’t you find yourself rather pathetic?” He asked making her frown. “You’re that desperate for me that you’re throwing yourself at my feet regardless of who is watching.” 

“I’m not desperate.” Kaho argued. “I’m just not giving up on what I want.” 

“And how badly do you want me?” Sanada asked arching a challenging brow. “Are you willing to beg for me?” 

“I’m not going to beg.” She scoffed.

“Then get out.” Sanada said growing bored of her games. He returned his attention to the bag he had been searching in, pulling out his belongings as he looked for his missing glove. Kaho stood hesitantly, not used to being so easily dismissed but she wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“I’m not going to beg you Sanada. I’ve heard about you. How you make women beg and plead for you only for you to turn them away. How do I know you will not do the same to me? Make me humiliate myself and then kick me out.” Kaho asked.

“I guess that’s a risk you’re going to have to take. Because Kaho, the only way you have a chance in hell of getting me is if you get down on your knees and beg for me.” Sanada said with a full on grin. He liked this. He liked that she knew the exact risks of what she was doing. To see if she would lower herself to beg for a man who might still tell her to fuck off when she had finished degrading herself. And he might. He still hadn’t decided yet. He would let her beg first and see what his cock thought. Because she was going to beg, he knew that without a doubt. If she wasn’t she wouldn’t still be here arguing with him. She would have been out that door already. The fact that it was Minoru Suzuki’s bitch was making it that much sweeter. 

“Here?” She asked looking around at her rapt audience. “In front of them you want me to beg for you?” 

He nodded in confirmation leaning back in his chair and fixing her with his full attention, his eyes speaking of promises of pleasure and sin. Kaho wrung her hands, her stomach in knots as she thought. She couldn’t believe she was seriously considering doing this. She could leave this locker room and have any man out there without this much trouble. Problem was she didn’t want just any man. She wanted this one that didn’t seem to want her. That wounded her pride. She wanted to prove to him she was worth his attention. That once he touched her he would never be the same. Her thoughts were clouded to say the least, no thought of the ramifications of betraying Minoru entering her mind. Her sole focus in this moment was Seiya Sanada.

Before she could talk herself out of it Kaho lowered herself to her knees in front of Sanada keeping her eyes trained on the floor in front of him. She didn’t think she would be able to go through with this if she looked at him. It was hard enough with the muffled laughter echoing around her.

“I want you.” She said quietly. Kaho hated that they were all here. All witnessing her humiliation. She hated that she was lowering herself and willfully subjecting herself to this debasement. All for some attractive man who was running hot and cold with her. 

“You’re going to have to do much better than that. I already know you want me.” Sanada scoffed. “You need to convince me that I want you. Because so far I haven’t seen anything that I can’t get from any other girl out there right now.” 

“Please?” She said finally making herself raise her eyes to look at his face. The face that was looking rather unimpressed at the moment. “I’ll do anything you want. Please just let me touch you, taste you.” She edged closer to him, moving her hands to rest on his legs, rubbing his muscular thighs. “I’ll lick you and suck you and you can come anywhere you want. I’ll ride your cock. Please Sanada-san, I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Kaho’s heart pounded as she stared up at Sanada, her stomach sinking as his face looked completely disinterested in her offers. His eyes flicked up to look at something behind her reminding Kaho once again that they were not alone. She had managed to push the others from her mind for a moment and she was appalled to feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She didn’t dare look behind her, remaining with her hands running along Sanada’s thighs, her eyes on the crotch of his pants. He wasn’t as unaffected as he would like her to believe if the bulge growing there was any indication. Kaho had to fight to keep the triumphant smile of her face. 

“Suck me.” Sanada said breaking the silence that had loomed over the room. 

“Here?” Kaho asked surprised. She wanted to be with him. But not with an audience. Kaho wasn’t one for public displays. Minoru was a private man. Generally kept his business behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. That suited her just fine.

“Where else?” Sanada asked impatiently. “You don’t do it here. Right now. With them watching then you don’t do it at all. I would make up your mind quickly. Your time is running out. Soon Minoru is going to come looking for you.” 

Those words spurred her to action and Kaho reached for his crotch tugging down the zipper. She had come this far. Too far for her to back out now. She was already humiliated. She may as well go all out. 

He felt like silk in her hand, fingers gliding over the smooth skin of Sanada’s cock as she stroked him. She tuned out the noise around her, focusing on pleasuring him rather than the men surrounding her. Kaho stuck out her tongue and licked over his tip, playing along his slit and swirling her tongue over the flesh. From the corner of her eye she saw Hiromu moving closer to them and slammed her eyes shut. She needed to forget they were here or she would never be able to do this. If she had paid attention she would have noticed the phone in Hiromu’s hand focused closely on her face as she sucked on Sanada. 

Growing impatient with her slow touch Sanada grabbed a handful of hair and pushed her down on his length gliding her head up and down his cock as the speed he liked. Sanada was not one for slow teasing blowjobs. He wanted lips and tongue and teeth and spit. Burying himself in the back of her throat Sanada grinned as she gagged around him, her fingernails digging into his thighs as she struggled against his hold until he finally let her up laughing as she glared up at him with drool dripping down her chin. 

“Suck me properly or I’m going to get impatient again.” Sanada warned letting go of her hair and leaning back to see if she would follow his directions. Kaho took him back into her mouth, making sure to bob quickly on his length and suck him hard as he seemed to prefer. Dipping low to push him into the back of her throat she swallowed around him and eased back off repeating the movement again and again as Sanada shifted under her ministrations, finally giving her some type of reaction. Finally he grunted yanking her off his cock and grabbing her hair again holding her face in front of his cock as he stroked it, hot streams of cum shooting all over her cheeks and lips and over her eye lids. His tip was brushed across her cheek wiping the last little bit off on her face. Reaching his hand out to Hiromu who handed him the phone, Sanada focused on Kaho’s face and took a few close ups making sure it was inherently clear exactly what was all over her face. 

She was then summarily dismissed from their locker room, escorted out by the firm hand of Bushi who shut the door in her face with a grin. 

“Not interested in fucking her?” Naito asked Sanada who shrugged. 

“I may at a later date.” He chuckled. “If there’s anything left of her when MiSu’s done with her that is.” 

Kaho scurried down the hallways, ducking into the first bathroom she came across and washing her face clear of Sanada’s remnants. She was fuming. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t even fucked her. Just blew his load on her face and kicked her out. After making her beg she had expected him to fuck her at the very least. Once she was put back together she hurried back to the Suzuki Gun locker room. Pausing outside the door she cursed under her breath as she realized Minoru had beat her back to the locker room. He was going to wonder where she was and Kaho scrambled to think of a plausible excuse. 

“Where were you pet?” Minoru asked as Kaho came in a smile plastered on her face. 

“Just wandering the hallways. I got bored sitting in here.” Kaho said airily. “Needed to stretch my legs.” She kept the smile in place as Minoru stared at her in silence, running his gaze over her face before turning to his men. 

“Despy, Lance? Come with me.” Minoru said rising to his feet. “Kaho, stay here with Zack and Taichi. We have some business to attend to.” 

LIJ were not surprised to hear a loud thumping knock on their door less than five minutes after sending that fateful text. They were expecting him to show up. Him showing up with Desperado and Lance Archer was rather surprising and put them on their guard, but they didn’t seem openly hostile so Naito invited them into the locker room. 

“I asked for a courtesy call should the status quo change.” Minoru said with an arched eyebrow, glaring in Sanada’s direction. “Not photographs of my girlfriend with another man’s dick in her mouth. Nor covered in his cum.” Sanada grinned in response, not the least bit worried about Minoru. He found it amusing that neither Desperado nor Archer were able to hide their surprise at Minoru’s words. Obviously he hadn’t filled them in on the purpose of their visit. 

“I figured a picture is worth a thousand words.” Sanada said. “Besides, would you have believed me if simply told you I fucked her? Which I didn’t. She just blew me.” 

“Or you figured you would be an asshole and show me exactly what my girlfriend had been up to.” Minoru said. 

“That too.” Sanada acknowledged with a shrug. 

“I should hang you from the ropes for daring to touch what is mine.” Minoru said.

“You could try.” Sanada said. “I really can’t be blamed though. She is the one who barged in my locker room and got on her knees and begged me to touch her.” 

“She begged?” Minoru asked sharply, anger lighting his eyes. 

“Oh, did Hiro not send you that video?” Sanada said. “Why don’t you show him Hiromu?” They could see the fury rising as the short video played, a snarl curling Minoru’s lip as he listened to Kaho humiliating herself for a man who as not him. 

‘Just you?” Minoru asked Sanada sharply. 

“For now.” Sanada replied earning another glare from the furious older man. 

Without another word Minoru stormed from the locker room, Archer and Despy hurrying after him. 

“Get her and meet me in the car.” Minoru ordered pushing out the arena doors as the two separated from him and hurried towards the Suzuki Gun locker room.


End file.
